Perseverance
by Writer4Eva
Summary: "How did it feel to be raped and concieve as a famous webshow host? Do you ever wish you weren't walking to school that morning?That you could avoid this all? The rumors, paparazzi, and such." "My answer might surprise you. "I began to explain.
1. Chapter 1

~Perseverance~

_I sit here today about to go into another interview. I know as I come face to face with the first question, people aren't going to understand my answer. When the interviewer asks 'do you wish you weren't walking that morning I will say no. I'm happy I was walking that morning. They won't understand, not the smallest bit. But I will. So will my friends and family and especially my baby. When they ask me to explain I'll start from the beginning. I don't care if I can only have ten frickin' minuets. They want the story, I'll give it to 'em. So here we go and as I expect this is the first question._

_"How did it feel to be a famous web-show host and be raped and on top of that conceive?" I open my mouth to answer. "Do you ever wish you weren't walking to school that morning? That you could avoid this all? The rumors, paparazzi, and etcetera."_

_"My answer might surprise you." I laughed, rolled my eyes and began to explain._

Freddie walked up behind Carly and put his hands in front of her face.

"Guess who?" He said in an eerie voice. Carly tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut. She clenched her fists. Carly took a jagged breath. "It's just me Carly. What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." Carly stuffed some books into her bag.

"Carly, what happened to your face and hair?" Freddie asked with concern rising in his voice.

"Nothing."

"Carly-"

"I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone. I'm going to the bathroom." Carly sprinted to the ladies room as a confused Sam walked up.

"Hey. What's up with her?" She asked jerking her head in the direction of the restroom.

"She said nothing." Sam raised her eyebrows.

"That's all she said?"

"She said to leave her alone and she was going to the bathroom." Sam groaned and held up one finger.

"One, period. Two, flu. Three, I'm just going to ask her because it's too early in the morning to do math."

"What?" Freddie questioned.

"Something is wrong. Whenever a girl says nothing is wrong, something is wrong. When they say leave me alone, they want you to follow."

"What?" Freddie was still clueless.

"You are soo stupid." Sam stomped off towards the girls' bathroom. She waited for the sound of the bell before she walked in. She glared at the girls who were washing their hands and they quickly ran out. Sam swiftly locked the door and sat on the sink.

"Good person!" She heard Carly yell between sniffles. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Carly." Sam called. She heard Carly gasp and saw her feet disappear.

"I know you are on the toilet seat." Sam stated matter a- factly. That's when Carly started bawling.

"I'm coming in there." Sam hopped off the sink and slid under the stall door.

"What's up kid?" Carly looked at Sam.

"The sky, well directly above us is Mrs. Briggs room." Carly whispered glancing at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, getting frustrated.

"Nothing." Sam glared at her. "Something." Sam sat on the bathroom floor. "Everything." Carly's voice cracked and she slid on the floor beside Sam.

"What happened to you?"

"N- nothing."

"Tell me." Carly shook her head. "Tell. Me."

"No."

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I was walking to school when these boys pulled me into an alley and- and."

"Take your time." Carly was pulled into a tight hug. "Breath, tell me what happened, calmly."

"They started beating me and then they…" She trailed off.

"They raped you?" Sam whispered. Carly nodded her head.

"D-don't tell anyone. They'll beat me worse."

"Carly, you're always supposed to tell if someone even touches you inappropriately. Didn't you listen last semester when we took that public safety class?" The girls were now conversing in hushed tones.

"I told you." She snapped. "And I told you not to tell, so don't."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carly nodded her head.

"I'm okay I mean I just went through being ra-"

"Lemme inspect you."

"Do you know how to inspect these things?"

"Yeah, I was in the room when my mom was checked after one of her dates gone bad." Sam gently ran her hands down and around Carly's body. Patting every now and then. When she got to her sensitive areas she hardly touched her but Carly still flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. I just need to see how bad it was."

"Okay." Carly let silent tears fall from her eyes.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, Spencer has his book club today and he'll wonder why I'm home."

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie then. C'mon."

"I can't cut class!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"What do you think you have been doing for the past twenty minutes?"

"I'm missing Spanish? We were having that test today and-"

"Call in sick."

"But what if they are still out there?"

"You want to go to my house?" Sam offered.

"Don't you live in that bad neighborhood."

"Well, we can go to that rich doctor's house. The one that I never bothered to learn his name and my mom might marry." Sam said in one breath.

"I don't think I want to wal-" Sam whipped out her cell phone.

"This is Sam. Come get me from school." Sam paused and told Carly to cough. "Yeah, neither me or Carly feel good."

"Who was that?"

"The rich doctor who I never bothered to learn his name."

**This is just the first chapter. Of course the secret will get out and hopefully from the summary you can tell what unfair thing I will cause the iCarly gang to pursue next. Anywho please review.**

**So. Please review. It would make me happy. So happy in fact, I'll give you a cookie. If you don't like cookies, I'll give you celery! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work!" Carly tried to stand her ground while Sam was pulling her.

"I'm taking you to my soon to be house!" Sam protested.

"No. He's a doctor for crying out loud. He will be able to tell something is wrong. Plus didn't you tell him we weren't feeling well?" Sam rolled her eyes at Carly's ignorance.

"He's sending a driver." Carly opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. "I promise." Sam gently comforted.

"Okay." Carly whispered.

"Now come along kid. His car is out front." Sam stated, pulling Carly out of the bathroom.

.

.

.

_Later that night_

"What's up with you and Carly?" Freddie questioned. Sam pursed her lips and turned away from Carly's door.

"The usual." Sam let the words roll across her tongue. 'The usual' -her and Carly never did anything usual. For the best liar she knows, that was a pretty dumb lie.

"Aaand. What _is_ 'the usual'?" Freddie asked stepping closer to Sam.

"You know… talking?" Sam asked to answer Freddie.

"About?"

"Boys." That was the truth. They were constantly talking about the boys who raped Carly. Freddie's mouth formed an O and he rolled his eyes clearly not buying it.

"Sam, what's up with you guys?" Sam sighed.

"Carly was raped." Sam whispered. Just then Carly came down the steps.

"I told you not to tell _Sam_." Carly turned and ran up the steps, crying.

"So you're serious?" Freddie asked. Sam frowned and shook her head.

"No, nooooo. I'm not serious. I would totally make up a story about Carly, my best friend, getting raped only to annoy you."

"I can't belive you would say something like this. This reminds me of the Melanie thing…" Freddie trailed off.

"You idiot! Carly was raped!" Sam yelled only lowering her voice at the word raped. "Now I gotta go." Instead of leaving Sam went up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Carls. I didn't mean to. I swear, but Freddie won't tell a soul."

"Just go away." Carly shouted into her pillow.

"He won't treat you any different." Carly sighed.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I didn't want you to tell Freddie because he's too good not to tell and get me help."

"Carly, remember when I told you about my parents?" Carly nodded her head signaling Sam to go on. "Well my dad, before he left would come in me and Mel's room after arguing and tell us one word. _Persevere_. Mel and I would chant that with him in a group hug. 'Persevere, persevere, persevere.' It gave us hope. One day when the fighting was bad, my dad left. 'I'm coming back Pam!' he yelled. He never showed up. So that night me and Mel were in her bed chanting but he never showed up. I write that word every night. A fatherless world is not cool. It keeps my spark alive to this day." Sam was crying by the end of her speech. "I'll be with you every step of the way, I swear." The girls embraced in a long hug.

**This **_**is**_** short and rushed I know that. Next chapter some wonderful drama will unfold, I just had to get this out of the way. My last chapter was written on my phone, so that's why there are waaay more mistakes than there usually is. Please review. I'm begging you. (That wasn't supposed to rhyme.)**


	3. Chapter 3

During the past two months, Spencer Shay had noticed a slight change in personality from the three kids that practically lived in his apartment. His sister had been quieter and she took a turn from her usual, cheery, optimistic, attitude towards life. She's been eating a ton and getting headaches. Sam, she no longer thinks she can take on life. She seems a bit more tired than usual and stopped getting detention! Now, this was a first. Spencer noticed that she would actually do her homework, study, and- well… not be Sam to stay out of detention. Why? He can't figure that out. Freddie, why, he's starting to grow (ehem, physically). Although this is not a personality change, Spencer feels he needs to find something "changing" with all the teens. Spencer was pondering this(to a Spencer- extent) when the three "different" teens walked in.

"Hey Spence." Carly greeted in a somber voice.

"CaaaarLAY!" He tried to lift the overwhelming blanket of sadness that walked through the door with them.

"Whatr yadoing?" Freddie jumbled his words together while hanging up his coat.

"You remember that time I accidentally ordered 200 pillows instead of two?"

"Yeah." Sam answered going in to the kitchen. (No surprise there.)

"Well, I didn't have anywhere to put 'em and I rented a storage unit. The man at the storage unit was Socco's brother, Tyler's wife's half fifth cousin twice removed on her dad's side."

"Is there a point?" Carly asked, getting annoyed. Spencer sensed this and decided to make it quick.

"Yeah." Spencer whined. Sam rolled her eyes and took a swig from her soda. "Have I ever told a story without a point?"

"Uhh… Ya!" Sam yelled.

"Well this one does! Lemme finish my stooory!" Spencer fussed throwing his hands.

"So… My time is up in the unit, ya know. Where I store the pillows, so I have to do something with them. I'm making a Guck!"

"What is a Gunk?" Freddie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A GUCK!" Spencer yelled. "G-U-C-K! Guck."

"What is a GUCK?" Freddie asked while rolling his eyes.

"A goose and a duck. I'm using the feathers with the pillows and making a gu-"

"Yeah. Me and Carly gotta go upstairs now. Ba-bye Spence." Sam cleverly avoided another story and dragged Carly up stairs.

That was mean. Spencer thought while continuing his guck.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sam. I don't feel good. I haven't for a while and-" Sam shut Carly up with a look.

"Go buy a test!"

"It's not that. I know it's not."

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" Carly shook her head.

"No but I-"

"Go get the test." Carly sighed in defeat.

"Let's go." The girls got Freddie to drive them to the closest BVS but they didn't tell him why.

"Freddie. Go get two of each pregnancy tests available." Sam ordered.

"No, of course not. Why doesn't Carly just go. Or you?"

"GO!"

"Fine." Carly handed Freddie Spencer's credit card.

Freddie was searching for the aisle with those tiny sticks that go you-know-where and could determine his future with Carly and Carly's future in general. He finally found them and faithfully put two of each in the tiny basket. The checkout lady was really cute. She even flirted with him! She winked and Freddie smiled. When she saw what Freddie was buying though, she turned her head in disgust.

"They're not for me. Well, why would they be for me? I'm a boy. But I mean, they're for my friend whose a girl. Not my girlfriend. I don't have one. I mean. Ugh! Just ring it up." Freddie paid and left.

.

.

.

"So?"

"All the tests are positive except the three dollar one." Carly said. Just saying it made it reality for her. She could no longer put it off or push it to the back of her mind.

_Carly Shay was in fact pregnant._

**I stop there. This is a different writing style for me in the beginning of this chappie. Please review. It would make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_So that was your initial reaction when you found out you were pregnant. Did you have an emotional breakdown?" No I didn't did she not hear what I just said? I inwardly rolled my eyes._

"_That night I cried. Spencer didn't know what was wrong though. I tried to handle it by myself, or just Sam and I with a little help from Freddie." I realized that this was going to be exaggerated. 'She bawled for days and days not knowing what to do. Her best friend Sam, stuck by her and she had a budding relationship with Freddie.' I know that this will happen. I laughed out loud and realized that the lady was talking._

"_That still doesn't answer my, our question. Why don't you regret it?"_

"_Let me finish my story and you'll find out. So by this point, I was five months pregnant and showing. Spencer sat me down and said he had to share some news with me."_

"Carly. You know I love you and I don't want to make this awkward."

"Yeah." Carly was perkier than the months before.

"So. I think you're pregnant or somebody stole your emergency credit-card and has been doing baby-junk. You know like doctor bills."

"I have my credit-card."

"Soooo, you're pregnant?" Spencer's voice was really high.

"Uh…" Carly sighed. "Yes."

"I'm very disappointed in you young lady. I can't seem to handle you and you won't be able to handle this baby. You are going to Yakima with granddad and when the baby's born, you'll give it up for adoption. Then you will stay in Yakima with granddad. When you're eighteen you can do whatever but you're sixteen now." Carly didn't cry.

"No, I'm not moving to Yakima with granddad. I'm keeping my baby and you don't know why…"

"Can I at least meet the father?" Spencer asked.

"No, because I don't know which one is the fath-"

"WHAT?" Spencer didn't know Carly was such a- such a "female player."

"Spencer. I-I was raped five months ago." Spencer felt bad and sat on the couch to hug Carly. "But, it's okay now. I just want to protect the baby." He nodded and started crying.

.

.

.

"Carly's pregnant." Missy whispered to Valarie and Jonah.

"No she's not." Jonah countered.

"Either that, or she'd got a tumor growing there." Valarie snapped.

The rumor got around and pretty soon people were calling Carly names, such as slut or hoe.

"Guess what?" Carly asked, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"What up kid?" Sam asked while slamming her locker.

"Today I'm going to find out the gender of the baby. Spencer's coming too, he found out. You want to come with?" Carly said in one breath.

"Sure." Sam shrugged.

"Sure what?" Freddie walked up behind them.

"I just asked Sam if she wanted to come with me to find out the gender. You wanna come too?"

"Yeah. I hope it's a girl."

"No, Frednub. It's a boy. I just know it."

"Girl." Freddie retorted.

"Boy."

"What do you think Carly?" Carly merely shrugged.

"I don't care. It better be something though." Just then Missy walked by. She pointed to Carly.

"Such a slut, that Carly Shay."

"Ignore her." Freddie comforted.

"Yeah, if anything she's the slu-"

"Sam we don't need to hear what you were going to say." Sam shrugged.

"So after the appointment we're doing iCarly." Sam said and went to class.

**So what's going to happen on iCarly? Something big! And, I would like to know if you guys want Carly to have a boy or girl. Please vote in a review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like bragging. I have the best boyfriend in the world! He's so sweet! Since I had the first day of school on my birthday he threw an afterschool party for me in the gym today. (It's been one month exactly, that's why today) My friends don't allow boy talk since some of them don't have boyfriends…**

**Disclaimer: I don't- I just don't okay!**

"C'mon! We need to go now!" Carly screamed from the doorway.

"Sam! Get your lazy butt of that couch right now. Spencer! Put some pants on and start the car!" Carly took her coat off of the coat rack and put it on. She stomped to apartment 8D. "Freddie, get your bee-hind out here! We are leaving in ten seconds." She screamed through the closed door. She practically stomped out of Bushwell Plaza and to Spencer's car.

"What's her deal?" Freddie asked emerging from his apartment at the same time Sam and Spencer came out of 8C.

"I was just going to ask the same thing." Spencer nodded his head in agreement to Freddie.

"Pregnancy hormones." Sam stated. "Now can we please go faster because if we're not down there in the next three seconds she'll come up here and fish slap us." Sam ordered.

.

.

.

"So lay on the bed and the doctor will be here in a minute." The perky nurse stated.

"Okay. Thank you." Carly replied while climbing onto the bed. "Are you guys excited?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I'm very excited to see that I was right about the boy." Sam answered.

"And I'm ready to see that I'm right about the girl." Freddie retorted.

"Uh. Boy."

"Gi-rl!"

"Boy!" The doctor walked in.

"Hi Carly. I see you're doing well."

"Yes, Dr. Sean, I am."

"So, have you had any hormonal- shifts?"

"Yes!" Spencer, Sam and Freddie answered together. Carly shot them a look and Dr. Sean chuckled.

"Did those wounds heal?" The doctor questioned. Carly timidly nodded her head. "So you ready to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes!" Carly's companions yelled in unison again.

"Okay, I'm just going to wash my hands and we'll get started." Spencer started singing.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy BIRTH-day dear Spencer._

_Happy Birthd-_

"Hey! You're always supposed to wash your hands while singing happy birthday. You stopped before the end and now your hands aren't clean as a whistle." Spencer scolded the doctor. Dr. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Carly, would you please pull your shirt up?" He spread some clear gel on his hands and rubbed it all over Carly's stomach. He then got the camera and moved it around her round belly. Dr. Sean then pointed to the monitor. "There's its head. Its arms and…" He trailed off.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

"Come over and look." Carly said. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer tripped over each other to see.

"It's a boy!" Sam stated triumphantly.

"No it's not! It's a girl."

"How could you mistake him for a girl Fredloser?"

"Sam. _She's_ a girl!"

"Freddie. That's a boy, unless it has three legs…" Spencer corrected.

.

.

.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCARLY!" The girls screamed together. They started to do a jig.

"First on iCarly, we're having Gibby 'sniff those socks!'" The words 'Sniff those Socks' came on screen in dirty socks.

"Actually." Sam interrupted. "First off, I know we took a break from iCarly. It was about half a year. I think you guys deserve an explanations."

"Sam." Carly nudged her. Sam ignored it.

"So what had happened was-"

"Sam!" Freddie cut her off.

"Never. Interrupt me." She said, never missing a beat. "Anyway Carly was raped and she is now five months pregnant with a baby boy." Carly's mouth fell open and Freddie quickly stepped in.

"Please enjoy this previously recorded tape of a Gibby looking at himself in the mirror."

**A/N: Imagine the music that comes on before a commercial break coming on right now.**

**Reviews are like fast-forwarding the commercial.**


End file.
